


Pop Party, Year 1: Aja

by NoPantsRelationship



Series: Pop Parties [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Modification, Casual Sex, Character Death, Condoms, Consensual, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Snuff, Death, Destruction, Disembowelment, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Fetish, Futanari, Gore, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hermaphrodites, Inflation, Interracial Relationship, Intersex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Masochism, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Necrophilia, One Night Stands, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe, Other, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Pain, Painplay, Porn Video, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Raceplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Ritual Public Sex, Rough Sex, Ryona, Science Fiction, Semi-Public Sex, Series, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Taboo, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsRelationship/pseuds/NoPantsRelationship
Summary: Once a year one hundred lucky dickgirls get to participate in the Pop Party, a celebration of snuff and sex that sends them off with a bang.This year, Aja and the other partygoers enjoy a fatal orgy in a lavish setting.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Series: Pop Parties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088597
Kudos: 8





	1. Passing On

Aja looked down at the small bomb in her hand, weighing it as she waited in line. 

The exterior was featureless, a plain pink sphere that dully reflected the warehouse lights overhead. In texture it felt almost like greased rubber, yet no residue remained on her fingertips as she caressed it. Squeezing it in her palm, she briefly hid it from view as her olive-skinned fingers curled tightly around it. No part of it gave in the slightest, utterly incompressible. It was surprisingly light and small, feeling almost as if she held a solid gumball, the type given out by coin-operated dispensers at malls.

A smiling employee had been making her way down the line, offering drinks to each in the queue. Aja clutched the bomb in her hand, heart starting to pound as the woman reached her. She accepted a large martini, goosebumps raising along her arm as she felt the cool stem of the glass slip between her fingers. The chill of anticipation swept over her as she braced herself, butterflies rousing in her stomach, a slight tremor taking hold of her limbs.

Taking a deep breath, Aja put the bomb into her mouth. It lingered on her tongue, mouth caressing it briefly before a substantial gulp of her martini helped it slide easily down her throat. 

Huge as it was, she'd expected more trouble getting it down. Her now free left hand splayed across her bare belly, feeling the goosebumps that had now spread over her entire naked body. A wash of warmth seemed to pulse through her from that deadly pink orb, though she knew it was nowhere near time for it to detonate. Circling her own navel with gleaming manicured nails, she felt an excited smile spread over her face. This was really it. Her first and final Pop Party. 

Equally enthusiastic as herself, girls up and down the line were gulping down their own little bombs, giggling to each other and sharing drinks. They weren't even in yet, already having a good time. Cute little covens of three or four huddled together in the haphazard queue, counting down before they all took their pink poppers in unison, washing it down with an entire drink apiece. 

Imagining she could feel the drug-imbued coating of the bomb already at work within her, Aja looked down her brown-skinned body, inspecting her own cock. She'd been told that the pink poppers would prevent her from getting hard, and so far she'd needed no help in that regard. Smooth from a fresh waxing, her light brown dick hung snugly against her balls, scrotum pulled up tight in reaction to the slight chill from her nakedness. Precum had oozed out of her while she'd been standing, little contractions of her prostate able to be felt as she dispensed the lovely-smelling fluid in quantity over her glans and the front of her sack. Slightly stronger in scent, a trickle of feminine juices ran down her leg from her shaved slit, adding to the mess. 

Touching herself briefly, she felt a thrill thinking about all the other girls that might see her, their own cocks and pussies just as wet as her own. Visions of herself through their eyes came to her, an outside perspective of a normal looking woman; Hair pinned up in a professional style, curves that were neither overly slender nor broad, her Arabic heritage writ plain in the tone of her skin and arch of her delicate brows. Just an average hermaphrodite of a type that you might happen to see anywhere... only now she was _here_ , waiting in line with a hundred others to attend one of the biggest snuff parties there was. 

Spurred on by the thought of her encroaching fate, Aja slowly began to trace a single finger down her shaft, shivering at the sparkles of pleasure that she caused by the simple stimulus. Going from her urethra all the way up her body to her breasts, the precum-wetted finger circled one nipple, teasing. Her eyes were closed as she experienced another surge of heat, feeling her nipple and cock stiffen together, strands of precum hanging from the tip of her hardening member. 

"I'm going to die," she thought to herself. Her cock surged in response to the idea, and she had to suppress a shamelessly slutty moan from making its way past her lips. A fresh rope of precum pumped from her dick to splatter on the concrete floor, hot as it shot from her. It felt like her body temperature had risen, radiant arousal warming her flesh from the sources of her belly and crotch. 

Despite knowing she shouldn't get too worked up too early, she couldn't help but continue to imagine. "This bomb is going to go off in my belly. It's going to swell up and stretch me till I tear in half, pour my guts out over all the other girls while I cum, cum like the fucking snuff slut I've always wanted to b-"

Her own hand squeezed around her iron hard cock, dark brown eyes snapping open as she bit her lip hard. Inside her grip her own shaft flexed in a frantic rhythm, like an animal trying to escape her hold. Just the idea of her own death had her on the brink, about to spray her load prematurely across the girls ahead of her in line, giving them the days worth of seed she'd stored up before coming here. She'd be laughed at, noticed and ridiculed by all the beautiful girls waiting with her. No, she couldn't do that, couldn't cum now.

That wasn't how a Pop Party worked.

Her last hours of life seemed like a bad time to start embarrassing herself, so she held perfectly still for a long moment, focusing on her breathing. At last the tension at the base of her shaft seemed to relax, clenched pussy relaxing with a fresh dribble of juices. She sighed in relief, gingerly taking her fingers away from her still rigid cock. 

The recovery was just in time, the same employee woman coming down the line again as Aja looked back up. This time she was handing out something a little more unique to a Pop Party - Multicolored condoms. Aja handed back her glass before taking one, wearing a sheepish smile at being caught holding her own cock. The server winked at her before passing by, causing Aja to flush as she looked down at the clear-wrapped contraceptive she'd been given.

Hers was a lovely shade of light lavender, the special latex receptacle larger than most she'd worn before. She struggled to open it for a while, not wanting to risk tearing it by resorting to her teeth. It didn't help that she'd gotten her fingers all slippery, grabbing at herself as she had.

Briefly stuck, she stood perplexed for a moment before a finger tapped her shoulder from behind. Carefully turning to keep her cock from contacting anyone accidentally, Aja looked to see who it was, still feeling stupid as she held up her unopened condom.

Breath catching, she straightened up as she met the gaze of what must've been the most beautiful girl in line. Green eyes caught and held her focus with their vibrant color, standing out from the rest of the perfectly pale face. Only a tasteful smattering of faded freckles interrupted the canvas of fine features, dusted across nose and cheeks, trailing down her neck to shoulders and breasts. Peripheral vision informed Aja of delicate curves and a pert, pale bust, the beautifully proportioned body before her begging to catch her errant glance. Pink lips pursed, pulled at one corner by a smirk, the woman not unaware of the reaction she was causing. It was amazing to Aja that this radiant beauty must've been standing behind her for nearly a quarter hour without her detection, seeming as if some sort of hidden sense should have alerted her to the woman's presence. 

"Need a hand?" Reaching out to her, the woman plucked the condom from Aja's motionless fingers. Her green eyes flashed in delight when Aja squeaked in surprise, brain lagging behind events. 

"Oh, I could manage it," Aja finally said, watching the freckled woman open up the condom while making no motion to stop her.

"I'm sure! Still, the last thing you want to do is put it on wrong. They make these special for Pop Parties, you know. Not your typical cum catchers." Smiling at Aja's cock, the woman began to slowly roll the condom down her shaft, taking far more time than was necessary as she covered the throbbing meat in a thin tight layer of translucent latex. "See here? The ring end is special, it kind of glues itself to your skin. You want to make sure it's fully flush, with no leaks." 

Peering down at her own dick, Aja saw what the woman was referring to. Where most condoms had a wide thin torus of rolled-up latex at their open end, this condom instead had a very small flat band of a different looking material, silhouettes of flexible circuitry visible between two layers of durable plastic. Pulling the ribbon wide before bringing it down around Aja's cock, the woman knelt briefly, concentrating on smoothing the stretchy band out to close any potential leaks around Aja's shaft. The flattened ring drew tight around her cock as the woman let go of it, seeming quite elastic despite the components contained within.

Bouncing up when the task was done, the freckled woman beamed. 

"Perfect! I didn't even leave much air in yours." She gestured down at her own crotch, giving Aja all the invitation she needed to finally leer at all the rest of her. 

First, she gave brief appraisal to the woman's cock. It was already condom-wrapped, green-tinged latex slightly baggy at the tip where some precum was starting to collect. Adorably small and already half-softened by the drug, it looked almost perfectly suckable, candy-pink glans showing bright even through the translucent condom. Her eyes then swept upward, devouring the sight of the woman's chest. Freckles coated the tops of her small breasts like a thousand tiny kisses, fading to nothing before reaching her ghostly areola. Slightly pinker, the puffy prominences of her large hardened nipples seemed slightly wet, leading Aja to briefly dream of sweet alabaster milk spraying from their surfaces. 

An odd feeling occurred to Aja then, incongruous with the great beauty before her eyes. Slowly, deliciously, her cock began to descend, gradually losing rigidity while her arousal flared higher. Reversed from her normal response, the sensation was confusing, disjointed. Hanging half-hard and impotent from her crotch, her dick continued to pump precum, yet she could no longer maintain an erection even with conscious effort. It felt deeply, unsettlingly wrong... yet she couldn't help but love it. 

A sly smile curved the stranger's mouth as Aja looked back up at her, the redheaded woman clearly aware of what was happening. Stepping closer to Aja, her freckled face drew close, their soft shafts brushing against each other with a sensation muted by the two layers of intervening latex. It was still enough to make Aja squeak in pleasure, frozen as the beautiful stranger whispered into her ear.

"I'll keep an eye out for your corpse on the dance floor, cutie. For now, it's your turn to help someone out. Pass it on." 

White fingers lightly gripped brown shoulders, the smiling freckled face spinning away as Aja's body was turned 180 degrees, faced again towards the front of the line. Disoriented by the close contact, Aja's head kept spinning even after her body had stopped, her mind muddled with remembered sensations before a few deep breaths brought her thoughts back into order. 

Pass it on... her turn to help... right.

Reaching up, Aja tapped the shoulder of the woman before her, suppressing a blush as the tiny asian woman turned curiously to face her. Pointing at the condom clutched in their hand, Aja repeated the same question she'd been asked by the redhead. 

"Hey... need a hand?"

Smiling shyly, the short woman nodded, handing Aja her blue-tinted condom before thrusting out her cock. It was incongruously huge on her small, slender frame, laced with beautiful patterns of veins beneath the smooth skin. Opening the condom with much more ease than she'd had previously, Aja felt herself pump a fresh spurt of precum as she bent close to the asian girl's cock, inhaling the slight salty scent of the other woman's own leakings. Feeling suddenly bold, she turned her eyes upward toward the stranger, kneeling down and indulging herself in a slow lick across the woman's light brown cockhead. The woman shuddered, a breathy gasp pushing from between her lips. It sounded almost pained, yet Aja knew it was a sound of pure delight.

Not wanting to go too far, she took only that one taste, letting the flavor of someone else's precum linger on her tongue. It was warm, delicious more for its depraved origin than its slight saltiness. She swallowed it as she slipped the condom on, turning her focus back to the huge cock before her. 

For the most part putting the condom on was easy, a ritual Aja had practiced many times before. She felt some trepidation as the time came to stretch the little ring at one end, a mild concern that she might snap the plastic band as she tried to slip it over the asian girl's significant girth. Surely the circuits within had some limit to how far they could be drawn apart...

Taking a deep breath, she simply went for it, stretching the ring like a rubber band between her fingers before using it to flip the last half of the condom onto the woman's cock. It snagged briefly, but she pulled it a little wider and kept on, relieved to realize it hadn't adhered at all to the veiny skin. With a careful motion, she relaxed the tension in the ring, watching in fascination as the circuits within it pulled together. Carefully making sure there were no bunched up arches or pinching places, she smoothed it about the base of the asian's cock, relieved to see she'd applied the condom practically perfectly. A watertight seal was in place about the shaft, securing the condom on for the rest of her life.

The woman smiled at her as Aja stood back up, lightly caressing her own newly wrapped dick. 

"Thank you... Do you happen to know why they give us these condoms? Are they special?" Her head tilted slightly to one side, a childlike expression of curiosity seeming natural on her innocent face. 

Aja did know, but didn't want to think about it too much, afraid of how the thoughts might set her off. A moment of internal struggle resulted as she tried to think of a way to explain it without imagining it, ending in surrender as she of course ended up envisioning the exact thing she'd been trying to keep from her mind. 

"They're to collect the cum if we orgasm," Aja murmured. Starting to blush as she looked at the woman, she forced herself not to look away, staring straight in the asian's eyes as she started to imagine their condom filling, tip growing heavy with thick seed. "The poppers will make it very easy to climax, and increase the volume too... it'd get very messy very fast without them."

Nodding in understanding, the other woman started to blush as well, subtle pinkness tinging her round cheeks. Her cock was softening, the drug starting to affect her as well. Even halfway flaccid it was still bigger than Aja's would have been at full mast, smooth balls heavy beneath the drooping shaft. 

"But that's not the only purpose," Aja said, breath hitching briefly. It was all so vivid in her mind. The same scene she'd fantasized about ever since she'd decided to attend this year's Pop Party, practicing her hands-free orgasms night after night. "It's a contest, too. They'll film it all, and whoever's condom held the most when they died is commemorated. Makes it easy to identify the biggest slut of the night."

Almond-shaped eyes wide as she listened, the Asian bit at her lip, a substantial amount of precum starting to fill up her fresh condom. One of her small fists flexed slightly, almost as if in determination, expressing a desire to be that very slut.

"The most important thing, though..." Aja closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before the last part. She was riding the edge, too easy to set off after all the training she'd put her body through. Without being able to see anything, it made it a little easier. A little. "They can sense when we cum, through the part at the base I'd guess. I'd never seen one up close before, so I hadn't known how they figured out when some girl got set off. I've watched the recordings of other years' Pop Parties, though. I'm sure you know how it works."

Fist pressed between her breasts, the asian's voice came in a whisper, almost sounding fearful with the nervous anticipation that filled her tone.

"Whenever someone cums... someone pops. At random." She let out an excited giggle. "Just like that, one of us dies."

Aja stood perfectly still for a moment, fighting the memories of what she'd seen, the videos she'd watched. Uncut premium episodes of Pop Parties purchased so she could pretend she was a part of them, so she could prepare herself to die in the same way as the women on her screen. There was even a downloadable app for your phone that told you when you'd 'popped', making a cheerful little noise in conjunction with a random person's climax during the video. Aja was sure she wasn't the only one here who'd indulged in such play. 

"The condoms must transmit some signal," Aja mused, trying to engage the analytical part of her brain to distract herself. "Broadcast to a receiver in the same room when they detect the cum moving through the cock, then that triggers a random Popper to go off. Maybe that's why they make us soft... so they can actually detect the orgasm itself instead of some throb or twitch, or blood moving through suddenly to make the shaft swell."

"Heat," the asian murmured. Her small hand stroked along her own cock, caressing the latex wrapper. "They might detect an increase in heat, a sudden rise during orgasm that would be otherwise not present when we can't get fully erect."

Aja nodded in acknowledgment of the possibility, honestly uncaring towards the exact mechanism by which her death would be achieved. All that mattered was that it would happen. The bomb was already within her, nestling itself among her guts, primed to show everyone her hot, steamy insides. 

Coming closer to the asian woman, Aja startled the stranger with a sudden kiss, feeling her cock rub up against the shorter girl's stomach. It only took a moment for them to melt into the liplock, eager tongue darting out to play against Aja's own. They broke apart before either could climax accidentally, but it was a near thing for them both, panting and looking at each other with smoldering passion behind their eyes.

"My name's Aja," Aja told her. The asian swallowed as she looked away to catch her breath, light brown nipples hard upon her small chest. A moment passed before she could manage to reply.

"Erin," she said, giving no more. 

Aja smiled at the name, reaching out to touch Erin gently upon the cheek. The asian woman looked up, their eyes meeting briefly.

"I'd love to spend some time with you during the party, Erin." At their hesitantly returned smile, Aja winked. "Until one of us pops, at least. For now though, it's your turn to help someone out." She pointed down at the other woman's condom-covered cock, then forward at the next person in line. "Pass it on."

Things began to progress quickly after that, Aja observing from behind as the favor of putting on each other's condoms passed the rest of the way up the line. She'd been nearer the front end than the back, and so the wait was shorter for her than for some. Still, in the minutes while she waited it felt as though the butterflies in her belly were having their own little Pop Party, violent bubbles of anticipation bursting within her, spreading tension and heat throughout her body. 

Finally, the time came. Everyone was securely wrapped, pink Poppers safely swallowed. A pair of fully female servants pulled open the double doors that had been so patiently waiting for them all, showing in the first of them to the Pop Party's pleasure studio. As the whole line began to trickle forward Erin glanced backward, smiling excitedly at Aja as her slender hips swayed, small feet almost skipping. Showing some of her own hidden eagerness, Aja returned the smile, all the while fighting the urge to also look back and catch a glimpse of that gorgeous redhead. Who knew? It might be her final chance.

Instead she focused her efforts on trying to peek past the heads and shoulders of the few women still between her and the entrance, wondering what sort of theme the decorators had gone for this year. Despite the attempt, she still hadn't figured it out by the time she had passed through the doors, in that moment experiencing for the first time the stage that would be the backdrop for her death. 

The organizers had aimed for the appearance of a high class, tastefully extravagant sitting room. All about the room were rich hues of red fabric and gold trim, purple draperies hung framing false windows with a dark, simulated forest beyond the glass. It was a decor that might not have looked out of place for a billionaire's private den, or a supervillan's lair. Something of it spoke of culture, of decadence, sweet things purchased at high prices and kept private from the rabble. Rare pleasures enjoyed in rarefied surroundings. 

Aja _loved_ it. An erstwhile commenter in Pop Party fan sites, she'd personally gone to bat to defend some of the less liked themes that had been used in past events. It was her own opinion that each one was a work of art, a practice in tuning your perspective so that you could appreciate it's full beauty. Critics seemed to her stuck, unable to shift their viewpoint to the proper place required to enjoy the scene to its fullest. 

This, however, was beyond reproach. Everywhere Aja looked she saw nothing less than the perfect place for her Popping, a video clip of her own corpse's creation waiting to happen at every red velvet couch, every daybed, every table and chair. It all seemed designed to be a perfect place to dump her guts while cumming out her last... which of course, it was. 

Unable to stop marveling at it, Aja stepped slowly through the huge room, glancing upward at the cameras that hung at odd angles from the ceiling. Having looked through such cameras countless times in her life, she could appreciate the viewpoints that had been chosen. In fact, her appreciation only grew as she slowly grasped just how masterfully the furniture had been positioned throughout the ballroom-sized space, every angle covered for a popping in any conceivable location. It stood out to her to be the work of some of genius of fung-shei, or a mastery of perhaps an even more advanced art. 

Aja blinked and looked down, pushed out of her own brief reverie as she felt a hand touch lightly upon her shoulder. Erin was looking curiously up at her, the diminutive asian seeming confused as to why Aja was staring with such fascination at the furniture. 

Giving a huge sheepish grin, Aja felt herself suddenly lurch away from such silly concerns, drawn out of her old obsessions by that simple touch. The reality of the situation hit her like a kiss to the heart, a light, carefree feeling spreading out from her chest. It didn't matter what the decor was. She was _here_. Attending the Pop Party at last, less than an hour away from her own snuffing. Sure, it was nice that no one online was likely to argue much over the decor surrounding her death, but there were more pressing matters. After all, there was only... how long left to wait?

"Where's the clock?", Aja asked, turning her head slightly to look about. Erin helped, pointing over to one end of the room. A pair of massive picture windows showed footage of a moonlit grove, projected so well that from far away Aja almost felt it must be real. Between the two of them an oversized grandfather clock ticked away, ornate hands indicating it was a mere two minutes to midnight. Turning to grin at her new friend, Aja squealed in excitement. Smiling widely back, Erin stepped a little closer, clearly wanting to share the special moment with someone she knew. Most of the other women were clumped up as well, new friends and old chattering excitedly as the seconds ticked away. 

The party was about to begin.

From her online exploits Aja knew that they were being recorded even now, their anxiousness and excitement captured for the uncut edition. Despite having dropped such cares to the lowest level of her attention, she still felt a slight prickle across her body, unable to banish the awareness of all those that would be watching. It only served to add to her anticipation, the building thrill. Everyone was waiting now, wondering the same thing.

Who would be first? 

Erin's fingers squeezed tighter about her own as the final minute began, the room falling slowly silent around them. Women lounged lazily in chairs fit for royalty, laid out in appealing poses in the hopes that the cameras would soon all be upon them. Aja merely stood, holding her breath. Unsure if she even wanted the honor, yet hoping for it all the same. The excitement was so universal she could practically taste the arousal in the room, like an electric charge crackling in the air. 

The moment struck, the ceremonial cry drowning out the 'pop' of whoever's bomb had begun its rapid reaction. A hundred tremulous voices cried out to the cameras, every one of the women eager for their fate to unfold as the clock chimed its amplified song.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Cheers and clapping followed, distracted as each pair of eyes swept the room, seeking out that single woman who would be the first to fall. Aja and Erin withheld their applause, finding themselves unable to let go of each one another, free hands pressed to their stomachs to feel for any sign of swelling. Both waited, barely daring to breathe lest the false rise of their belly set them off. A long, suspenseful moment passed as everyone in the room became hyper aware of their own bodies, waiting for that tiny shift that would signify the end...

Finally an exuberant cry came, signaling to all where to look. A final trepidation occurred to Aja as she swung about, a fear that it would be the redhead, that she would never get to see her again save in one last outpouring of her beautiful body across the marble floor. 

It was not her however. Instead she and Erin found themselves looking at a trim, tan woman, soft Slavic face looking down at herself with a satisfied grin. Her belly had begun to round, the rapidly expanding foam within the Popper pushing with inexorable pressure against her insides, shoving them outward and stretching her body faster than it could withstand. Already the woman's faintly cherubic features were showing signs of agony, lips twitching and parting in groans as things broke inside her. 

Yet despite the beautiful progression of emotion upon her features, few were looking at the woman's face. Instead a hundred gazes and countless livestreams were focused solely upon the woman's lower half, her soft thick cock positioned squarely in center frame. Above it her stomach swelled, pushed out to form a new and gorgeous curve on her body, a depraved parody of pregnancy that heralded her euphoric death. Her rising moans made those near her lean forward, everyone waiting to see in which way their party would start. It was all an established piece of the drama, the first move of the gory game they would all eventually lose. Would this be a wet start, or a dry one?

Growing now past the point the size of any normal gestation, the strong-looking woman cried out in ecstasy as her stomach began to tear, skin and muscle splitting like an overripe fruit. Head tossed back against the damask backing of her couch, her body quivered, red-painted nails gripping at the cushions as blood sprayed out across the women watching. Some giggled, others shrieked, all gasping and grinning as they got out of the way. Guts bulged through the rip in her middle, and in a sudden final burst, popped out of her like spring loaded snakes. The wound in her stomach gaped wide, ribs and offal visible in the meaty hollow within. Nestled among it all was a pure black sphere nearly a foot and a half across, the foam contained within the popper's smooth stretchy exterior having expanded at an exponential rate. The final few seconds were always the most violent and sudden increase in force, making for a lovely show for all to see.

Still alive, the broken slut slid shaky hands down her body, breath weak and ragged as she stroked past her breasts, slipping fingertips into the empty place where her organs had once lived. Teary eyed, a euphoric smile gleamed on her face, perfectly white teeth showing as she spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I didn't... cum..."

Applause broke out, sending the woman off with a standing ovation as she slumped, completing her goal of becoming a chaste corpse. Nearby women ran forward as she went limp, shoveling spilled guts out of the way to gleefully pull off her empty condom and hold it up as proof for all to see. A dry start it was after all. 

Aja was impressed by the woman's restraint. If it had been her, she had no doubts that she'd have gone to her knees and loaded up her condom until her last breath, uncaring of what carnage she caused as she let the pain and euphoria send her off. Of course, a wet start was never overtly hoped for, the first to pop encouraged to try and hold back by dint of the notoriety they'd earn. Too many parties began that way, the lucky woman succumbing to masochistic pleasure and setting off a chain reaction of orgasms and deaths that might not stop until barely a fifth of the girls remained. 

Still, while a far more common onset, a wet start was an exciting prospect in its own right. From that initiating orgasm, one other woman would be set to begin her own popping, often already aroused from seeing the gory sort of mess she was about to become. A few others might also cum just from sheer excitement, either immediately following the first death or shortly after the second. From there it was just a matter of who got lucky and who got luckier, condoms filling and bellies popping until an equilibrium was reached. Once such a start had wiped out the entire party in less than ten minutes, an almost exponential reaction of masochistic climax much like the kind that occurred within the Poppers themselves. 

That would not be their fate, however. Their group was now on a much more gradual path to extermination, and they each would have their own part to play in determining how quickly it reached its inevitable ending. With her restraint, the blonde woman had given them all the chance to make an even greater spectacle and show of this years Pop Party, to choose the sexiest possible way to burst each other's bodies while loading up their condoms full of cum.

Turning to Erin, Aja found the asian woman already staring up at her, lips wet and parted. She was breathing hard, tiny breasts rising and falling with barely constrained lust. Aja realized she was none better, pulse pounding and skin hot all across her naked body. Eyeing each other in consideration, they shared an unspoken thought as their arousal continued to kindle.

For one, the Pop Party had already ended. For everyone else, it had hardly even begun.


	2. Perfect Sweetness

Like ice forming from water, organized activity began to bud throughout the room. Crystallizing into groups, individual women flowed together, talking and touching one another excitedly as they made plans for their final moments. Soon the room was abuzz with giggles, gasps, moans, a dozen or so cabals moving into motion to make the most of the time they had left. If not for the drug preventing any them from getting an erection, Aja was sure that the party would have become a full-on futa orgy within minutes. 

Instead reduced to their permanent half-soft state, each futa's condom wrapped cock was made overly sensitive to every touch, adding to the danger. Very soon one of those condoms would begin to fill, a random partygoer's Popper thus triggered to blow their belly wide open. One by one these women's lives would be snuffed out, happily sacrificed so they could become gory firecrackers to signal the start of the new year.

The first of them to pop had been the starting gun. Now only a corpse cooling on one of the classy couches, her impressive act of will in withholding from orgasm as she burst apart now allowed every other woman the opportunity to get creative. These groups that had formed were not merely acting in the interest of having fun, their unique displays at least partially done as attempts to attract the attention of all those watching at home, seeing every detail through the cameras hanging from the ceiling above. 

There were of course many ways to go about having fun at a Pop Party, albeit most of them involving filling up your condom, or else making someone else fill theirs. Nothing was more thrilling than causing the death of another by your very act of orgasm, especially as you waited for your own snuffing via the selfsame method. Some girls opted for a more languorous approach, passively enjoying themselves up to and past the point that their Popper triggered, uncaring how quickly the end came. Others actively sought to end themselves and others, showing themselves off to the cameras in steamy sexplay as they tried to cause as many orgasms as possible before their own explosive snuffing.

Aja was undecided on which sort of participant she wanted to be. She'd watched the recordings and livestreams of the Pop Parties for so long that now what came naturally to her was to simply observe, as she was doing currently. 

Beside her, Erin seemed less inclined to be so passive. The short Asian woman tugged at Aja's hand, her new friend eager to go out and take part before she popped. Letting herself be guided, Aja felt her body pulse with rapid shocks of heat, arousal unlike anything she'd ever experienced filling her up as she stood in the physical presence of so many women willing to die, just like her. Every woman that they passed would soon be just a beautiful corpse, smiling stiffly with a loaded condom hanging below their burst belly. Even Erin. Even herself.

Trembling slightly as they stopped, Aja stood beside her friend at the sidelines of a group of girls, about eight futas making a circle with their backs towards the center. Other women also thronged about this small clique, enjoying the show along with the audiences at home. At some unspoken signal each member of the circle reached to their right, gripping the soft cock of their neighbor. Laughter and gasps rang out from those taking part, arousal evident in the faces that stared outward. With the way they were arranged, no one could see anyone else within the chain. All they had was the feel of a stranger's shaft in their hand, their own dick likewise pleasured by another anonymous partner. One began to caress the cock they held, stroking it to elicit more moans, and the favor was passed on along the line until it came fully back around. As simply as that, the circlejerk began. 

With as many times as Aja had heard the term used so derogatorily online, she had never expected to find the sight of a real demonstration so magnificent. Biting their lips and letting out cooing sounds of pleasure, the participating women expertly attended to each other, stroking fingers along securely wrapped cocks in a matched tempo. Not having to worry about accidentally removing the condom with any normal amount of force, they were free to play with one another in any way they wished, thumbs stroking against glans, scrotums teasingly pinched or squeezed.

Those in the audience participated as well, showing themselves off for the girls in the circle, trying to entice them to orgasm with bold, vulgar displays. Some played with their bodies, pushing together their breasts or fingering soaked pussies. One got onto her hands and knees, letting another woman spank her while she moaned for more. 

It was then that Erin turned to Aja, normally narrow eyes widened with imploring. Surprising her, the smaller woman stepped suddenly close, Aja's brown breasts ending up resting atop her slight bust. Her almost childish face was tilted up towards the taller woman, pink lips parted while she gripped at Aja's upper arms.

"Kiss me," Erin hissed, almost feral in her need. "Kiss me again, so we can make them cum."

Heart pounding, Aja felt her lips come apart, panting breath spilling out. Erin's fierce little face looked up at her, waiting, not letting her play the passive part. Somehow, simply by saying it, she'd made Aja want the same thing, Erin's lust overflowing into her as their lips came ever closer.

Leaning down, Aja pressed her lips up against Erin's, a muffled moan escaping her as the shorter girl stood on tiptoes to slip her tongue that much deeper into Aja's mouth. Their half-closed eyes looked lustfully across at each other's expressions, soft wet noises coming from their conjoined lips as they moved, tongues playing against one another, saliva mixing and breath mingling. Acting almost unconsciously, Aja moved her hands to cradle the small of Erin's back, pulling her body closer to her own. She could feel her partner's huge cock brushing up against her balls, her own shaft curled against the hollow of Erin's navel. 

_POP_

Both women's eyes went wide, yet they did not break their kiss. Letting out a shared sound of anticipation, they continued to hold to one another, growing even wilder in their makeout than before. Erin ground her body up against Aja's cock, their hard nipples stroking over each other's breasts while the little woman ran teasing fingers along her lover's long brown back. 

It was too much for Aja. Preceded with a rising string of desperate moans, she broke the kiss briefly as she lifted her face to cry out in sudden orgasm, soft cock twitching as seed began to pump through it. Feeling the condom start to fill against her belly, Erin's eyes lit up in delight. Her hands lifted to hold Aja's head, pulling her face down again so the little woman could continue to put her skilled mouth to use. Teeth tugged teasingly at Aja's lower lip while she unloaded, hips trembling with each rope of seed. Never before had she had such a strong orgasm, utterly helpless while the latex covering her cock ballooned out, pearly cupfuls of cum swirling, hot as it squished up against Erin's smooth stomach. It was amazing to her that she could even shoot so much, even despite knowing that the drug within her was enhancing the quantity, cannibalizing her gonads' long term health in exchange for a short term increase in semen output. 

While she was still reveling in the sweet sensation of thick cum pumping through her impotent shaft, Aja felt a pair of lips brush up against her ear, hearing Erin's all too innocent voice murmur to her in the midst of her climax.

"You killed one, Aja." She giggled, then licked at her lips with a soft, erotic sound. "She's swelling up, just like your condom against my belly. Listen. Keep cumming, and listen for her death. I bet she'll kill another herself."

Whimpering in overwhelming arousal, Aja slumped to her knees, full condom plopping against the ground as the strength went out of her legs. Her face brushed against Erin's cock as she held to the little woman's thighs for support, ecstasy taking all pride out of her. Despite the sudden collapse, she did as she'd been told. Her ears pricked while her orgasm reached its conclusion, the last little bit of cum oozing out of her as-

A meaty pop sounded just nearby, a spray of blood coating her skin in hot moisture before soft guts splattered against her back. Her cock gave one last pulse, a tiny squirt of cum following the amazing flood that had preceded. 

Erin's reaction was far more remarkable. The thick shaft pressed against Aja's face jumped, then started to pulse in rhythmic contractions. Pulling back slightly, the Arabic woman watched in muted appreciation as the blue-colored condom quickly filled. The soft brown glans disappeared within a cloud of swirling white seed, contained by the latex as it swelled, stretching out into an elongated teardrop shape that hung from the tip of Erin's shaft. Weight pulled the condom down until it rested against Aja's chest, pillowed between her breasts and making her shiver with the delicious heat that radiated from the thick semen within. It was a truly ludicrous load, even with the drug enhancing semen production past any normal human level. With just one orgasm the little Asian had pumped up her condom to be larger than one of Aja's breasts, the comparison clearly evident while it hung within her cleavage. 

Struggling to catch her breath, Aja looked up at Erin, seeing the short woman's pale skin now smeared with an artistic splatter of blood and guts. Her partner was stroking her hands slowly across her own breasts, looking as contentedly pleasured as a cat before a fire. Shakily, Aja stood up, taking a helping hand as Erin came slightly out of her afterglow. Together, they turned to appreciate what had become of the circlejerk. 

Of the eight that had been, only seven still stood. Four of them had filled their condoms with their first load, colorful little balloons hung gaily from the tip of their impotent cocks. At their feet lay a corpse, limbs laid out in a posture of ecstasy, face a mask of pure bliss. Yet despite having been so clearly snuffed, a single sign of life still showed, slight movement taking place between the body's legs. Amazingly, it was apparent that the woman had begun to cum _after_ she'd died. Orgasming in the literal last seconds of her life, she had gone out in a brief flash of pleasure, death reaching her just before she could begin to unload. Triggered by nerve impulses fired out by the brain before its demise, the somewhat still living body carried out the autonomic act of ejaculation, pumping her condom full even while she lay stiff and unbreathing.

The outflow eventually slowed and stopped, the muscles having used up what little oxygen and energy was available after bloodflow had ceased. All around, women that had been watching the show began chattering excitedly, expressing their delight in learning such a thing was even possible while wondering if they could manage to do it themselves. All Aja could think was that such a unique death would surely make the highlight reel for this year, racking up millions of views online when people went to rewatch this woman's final moments.

And she had caused it.

Erin wore an impish smile as she looked over at Aja, seeming proud of what the two of them had caused. Elsewhere in the room four more would be dying as a result of their actions, perhaps even five if the dead woman's climax counted. Playfully bumping her bulging condom up against Aja's own, the little woman twisted, affectionately taking hold of Aja's arm as they began to aimlessly walk about once more.

"That was _so_ fun," Erin murmured once they were away, out of earshot of the dissolving circlejerk. "You didn't see it, but they all came when they heard that pop. Each of them was so keyed up from getting stroked that it was almost simultaneous. And feeling you cum against my belly like that? Mmnf." The little woman bit her lip, briefly touching her stomach.

"Yeah..." Despite still feeling somewhat disoriented Aja couldn't help but agree, amazed by the part she had played in it all. Now there were sure to be at least a few girls popping at any given moment, the party starting on slow burn of snuffings that would eventually leave them all broken. Unless the chain of orgasms ended there was no way to stop it now... and with four or five initiators, that didn't seem likely. At the most, she and Erin would have about ten minutes before one of them died. Probably both.

"Let's go watch someone pop," Aja suggested, guiding Erin along with sudden urgency. "I didn't really get to see one up close, and I'd like to before I..." She trailed off, feeling her body flush with fresh arousal. Despite just cumming she felt as turned on as she had when she'd first walked in, a consequence of either the drug or the soft state of her cock or some combination of the two

Nodding her assent, Erin rested her cheek against Aja's shoulder, seeming to enjoy simply being close to the taller woman as they strolled along. Considering their circumstances, it was an oddly endearing gesture, not unwelcome. While they walked Aja found herself considering what the smaller girl might've been like as a girlfriend, living with her with more than a few minutes left to share. Someone to come home to, to do things with, to make love to before bed.

Sweet, she decided. It would have been as sweet as life could be. 

Yet the death they would greet together would be even sweeter.

Walking around magnificent furnishings of every extravagant style imaginable, the pair of women came upon another small group lounging their time away upon a bed. Almost Aja drew back as the trio of them came into view, the posture they were in so intimate that she felt an instinctive desire to grant them privacy. Of course, if it was privacy they wanted, they likely would not have chosen a place so perfectly beneath the gaze of one of the cameras, showing off their intertwined bodies to all the world.

The three woman lay atop the sheets, a particularly busty brunette placed in the middle of the mattress, back propped up against pillows as she lounged between her two partners. Holding them tenderly against her sides as they nursed from her large breasts, their soft cocks hung across her hips so the tips touched the base of her own shaft. As upright as it could be with its shaft so pliably curved, the half-erect dick pointed downward, towards toes that slowly curled and uncurled as she relished the pleasures of the other women's mouths against her hard, sensitive nipples. 

While those suckling her kept their eyes closed, the brunette had had hers only lightly lidded, a slight smile showing on her wide, matronly face as she saw Aja and Erin standing at the foot of her bed. Her gaze was confident, taking them each in with an unhurried sweep from face to cock. She lingered upon their condoms, a pulse of precum from her cock indicating how much she liked the sight of their contained cum. 

Aja began to open her mouth, about to say something in greeting. The motherly brunette lifted a finger to her lips, shaking her head slightly with a smile. Silence. A change from the cries and laughs that were sounding elsewhere in the room. It seemed these three wanted nothing more than to enjoy a comfortable embrace as they took their final ecstasy.

Erin was fixated upon the lips of the two girls nursing, their faces mostly obscured by the other woman's breasts as they so tenderly sucked at her teats. Her hand went to her mouth suddenly, suppressing a gasp as she noticed a spill of milk from the corner of one mouth, leaking out across the cheek. Turning slightly to Aja, she whispered her observation in the quietest voice she could manage, setting the taller woman to watching as well. At the next small leak of sweet whiteness both of them licked at their lips, first Erin, then Aja, neither aware that the other had. 

Seeming amused, the woman in the middle shifted her shoulders slightly, sighing contentedly as she made herself more comfortable among her pile of pillows. Blinking slowly in leisurely pleasure, she lifted one arm, unhurriedly reaching down to where the two cocks lay against her skin. Daintily extending a finger, she stroked along the shaft of one, smiling in satisfaction as it immediately began to cum. 

_POP_

Gripping each other tighter, Aja and Erin saw it all unfold with a shared sense of awe, silent as the singular sound reached their ears. Unmoving from her place, the brunette woman kept the same serene smile as her stomach started to swell, the girl at her left breast whimpering softly as she made her condom bloat across her partner's lower belly. Neither stopped nursing for even a moment, barely seeming to care that the woman whose breasts they suckled was a few short seconds from death.

Aja glimpsed for a final time the gratification on the brunette's face, the sheer satisfaction with all that was. Then her stomach swelled to the point that it obstructed the view from the foot of the bed, the sphere swelling within briefly outlined as it pushed violently at gut and muscle. There was a wet tearing sound, blood spraying across the entire tableau to coat all three women in speckles of red. Then intestines flung upward, the woman's legs jerking as her toes curled one final time. Silent till the end, her cock never even twitched, only a small dribble of juices escaping her pussy below her hanging balls. 

Heart thumping while she waited to see what the two girls might do next, Aja was barely still aware of Erin beside her, only noticing the woman when her small hands reached out to take hold of Aja's purple-wrapped shaft. Eyelids fluttering, Aja let her partner pleasure her, uncaring for the moment who she might snuff with her rapidly approaching orgasm. Both of the little woman's hands enveloped her, Erin moving to kneel behind Aja while she worked her over, fingers even shifting to slip inside her pussy. Aja accepted the service wordlessly, unable to look away as the show kept on. 

Mouths popping off the blood-smeared breasts of the woman they'd nursed from, the two girls looked at each other, milk leaking from their lips. Coming together across the corpse now between them, they kissed, sharing the last taste they'd had of her as white-tinged saliva mixed between their tongues.

With a single choked cry, Aja came, watching one of the two crawl atop the other while Erin expertly played with her cock and pussy both. Standing stock still, the silent scene played out in front of her, interrupted only by another _POP_ that set one of the girls to swelling. The one whose orgasm had ended their matron's life quickly came again, pouring out her seed along with Aja. Kissing her for all the time she had left, their belly swelled as her partner pressed hungrily against her, bodies intimately intertwined. Aja's condom swelled even larger, slowly doubling in size as she pumped the potent contents of her balls down into it. Erin's hands lovingly cradling the latex sac of seed as it grew, her tongue lapping at Aja's slit. 

Bursting directly against her partner, the girl on the bed laughed her last, lips stained with milk and blood while globs of her guts stuck to her companion's cock. Panting heavily, the surviving woman was now draped across two corpses, the stiffening bodies perpendicular to each other while she looked down upon them. Her bobbed blonde hair was sticky with blood, blue eyes almost dreamy as she smiled at her departed lovers. Thrusting her soft cock into the steamy hollow of her late makeout partner's belly, she tilted her face back, basking in ecstasy as her flesh-splattered condom began to fill up among a nest of offal and pooling blood. 

_POP_

Surprise and shock at the sound caused Aja to suddenly bend forward, gripping at the footboard of the bed for support. Watching in wonder, she believed herself to be witnessing something tantamount to a miracle. By cumming, the surviving woman had apparently triggered her very own Popper. It was an amazingly unlikely occurrence, even if one assumed half the party was dead by now. Yet her belly and condom now swelled together, the former a pale imitation of the other's growth as her creamy stomach stretched taut, navel pushing out and skin pressing up against the dead matron's breasts. Milk sprayed out from the pressure against the soft mounds, dribbling out on either side of the girl's expanding middle. A squirt of juices sprayed from her pussy, lightly misting Aja from where she watched. Then the blonde popped, collapsing into the pile of corpses as the support of her belly burst into a mess of organs and offal, meat mixing with that of the other snuffed members of her threesome.

Lips pulled away from Aja's slit, and the Arabian woman realized that she'd stopped cumming, her condom now twice as heavy as before. It held to her shaft by the special band at one end, unable to fall free or leak, holding in every drop of seed that he had spilled to the sights and sounds of death. Erin had let go of her, standing and stepping back with her task fulfilled.

Inhaling slowly, Aja affirmed that her legs were up to the task before trying to turn around and face the other woman, putting the bloodsoaked bed to her back. Seeing those three snuffed had been sexier than anything she'd _ever_ seen in a porn clip... not least because she had been right there, close enough to feel the blood and pussy juice spray across her skin. So near that she could have taken part in it herself. Nothing she'd seen in her life had ever come close to turning her on as much.

At least, not until she saw Erin, smiling to herself as she cradled her swelling belly. 

Stunned, Aja stood frozen for a moment, mind reeling as it tried to understand. Through a haze of dissipating dopamine, she realized what must have actually happened. The last girl on the bed hadn't triggered her own Popper - Erin had. And in return, the girl had triggered Erin's. 

Staring at her friend, Aja met Erin's excited eyes as the little woman looked up at her. The Asian's huge cock was still going, condom filling further with every second as her orgasm was extended by the thrill of imminent death. 

"One more kiss?" Her friend's head tilted to one side, innocent expression mocking the depravity of her heart. 

Rushing forward, Aja caught Erin in a tight embrace, the two melting together in a last passionate burst of love. Holding her friend's cock in one hand and squeezing her close with the other, she poured every bit of lust and passion she had for Erin into that final kiss, an almost tender exchange compared to those before. She felt the cum continue to flow through that massive member, pumping past her caressing fingertips to feed into the condom at its tip. Erin was giving everything she had, determined to earn her recognition as the biggest slut of the night.

With her own cock pressed right up against her lover's swollen stomach, Aja felt her friend's death as a physical caress, a sudden impact of hot meat against her cock. Steaming pieces of Erin's insides stuck to and slid down the latex enveloping Aja's shaft, the little woman jerking inside her embrace as a final moan sighed past her lips. Holding on, Aja felt her go slowly still, the flow of cum through the shaft in her fingers trailing away to nothing. A moment passed as she simply stood, holding tight the corpse that had so briefly been her friend, her lover. 

Twisted happiness bloomed inside her heart, lips parting from Erin's dead mouth as Aja laughed, nuzzling the dead woman's cheek before her fingertips eagerly sought out the freshly open belly. She found the expanded black sphere of the Popper, spent after swelling to its maximum. Tossing it out, she made a nice empty place in Erin's abdomen, a perfect place to plop down the dead woman's condom. 

Maneuvering Erin's cock to put the loaded latex sac inside the little woman's own belly, Aja carefully slipped a finger beneath the band that had so steadfastly held the heavy payload in place. Separating it from the skin it had been attached to, she tied it deftly, assuring the loaded bag of cum wouldn't leak any of its contents while it waited within its new home. 

Shining with residual cum, her friend's shaft now hung bare before her, blasted body held upright with what looked like a gallon of semen sitting in her gaping stomach. Erin's mouth still smiled faintly, little brown breasts peaked by hard, puffy nipples. Aja found the sight utterly beautiful.

"Come on," she whispered at the corpse. Stroking at the half-hard penis, she futilely tried to encourage the dead body, imploring it to aid in her unspoken desire. "Let me have her, just once... Let me ride you, Erin."

Another uneventful moment passed. In the back of her mind Aja waited, knowing that at any moment another pop might sound, that the bomb in her belly might begin its inevitable reaction. Before she became a corpse she wanted just one last thing, a final fantasy fulfilled. She had to try, at least...

It happened as if by magic, life breathed into the dead. Stood upright, the blood left in Erin's corpse was pulled down by the force of gravity, gradually pooling into the bottom half of her body. The drugs that had kept her impotent had affected muscles that were now dead, unable to withhold the influx of sanguine fluid from filling up Erin's cock. It stiffened almost completely in Aja's hand, the giddy woman giving it all the time it needed to get hard. 

When it was finally satisfactory, Aja eagerly lowered the little woman's corpse down onto the floor, lust burning high as she knelt over it. Guiding the snuffed woman's dick, she spread her lower lips apart, smiling beatifically as she immediately slid the thick meatpole into her soaked, squeezing slit. 

Gasping and gripping her dead lover's breasts, Aja squeezed her eyes shut, breathing quickly as she pushed more and more of the huge shaft inside herself. She'd known Erin was huge, having felt firsthand the girth and length of the woman's cock when she'd still been alive, before the drugs had made her soft. However, she quickly began to realize that knowing it, as opposed to feeling it, were two _very_ different things. It stretched her with an agony that was a soft pale shadow of what Erin must have felt in her final moments, a mere caress compared to the destruction that was in store. All while she filled herself with the dead meat, Aja listened, anticipating that fatal pop. There would never be a more perfect time, her body ready to burst all over the beautiful Asian's corpse. 

Finally, she hilted. The grotesquely swollen head of Erin's cock pressing up against her womb, Aja quivered, what felt like a foot of dick filling up her aching pussy. Breath catching, the Arabic woman reached up to her own breasts, roughly fondling them as she felt her ecstasy swell once more. 

Looking down as the crest of her climax came, Aja panted out her pleasure while watching her own condom swell, a pooled latex bubble at the tip of her dick that slowly grew upon Erin's chest. Wobbling with each twitch and throb, the volume of cum flowed lazily back and forth within its bounds, indirectly lapping against the small breasts to either side like ocean waves.

Gasping as the rush faded away, Aja ran trembling hands over her sweaty body, almost delirious with the lightheadedness that came from such rapid climaxes. Vision swimming, she felt alternating chills and flashes of heat chase each other across her skin, her balls experiencing a sharp, sickening ache. It was a high of the sweetest kind, the headrush of giving up her own well-being for further bliss. 

Smiling woozily, the Arabic woman stood up, lifting her condom with her as she rose up and off of Erin's cock. It remained perfectly upright behind her, sticky with juices from Aja's slightly gaping cunt. Kept warm inside her own corpse's belly, Erin's ridiculously full condom stood out among the red mess like a splotch of mismatched paint. 

Walking away slowly, Aja worked some of the stiffness from her legs. Fresh exhilaration had hold of her, an emotion almost utterly unlike the snuff lust that had been her starting motivation. Already she'd had so much that her own popping could hardly compare, every depraved dream come true. Of course, her destruction wouldn't be a disappointment when it came, not at all. It could arrive at this very moment, that little pop that was as good a death sentence. Aja would simply kneel down and let it happen, let everyone watch as she was sent off in the way she'd always desired, always deserved. 

However, that was only the ending that had always been planned. In the meantime, there was more to do. More pleasures to take part in.

Striding purposefully towards the few upright figures that remained in the room, Aja passed by corpse after gaping corpse, stepping over mangled bodies and squishing through spilled intestines. The Pop Party was drawing to a close, many having died while she and Erin were off having fun. It was incredibly unlikely that Aja had even made it this far - but of course, someone had to.

A muffled pair of _POP_ s sounded as Aja closed the final distance, one of the three remaining women facing away from her as the other two went to their knees. Beautiful hands gripped both pairs of balls, mercilessly squeezing out cum from the genuflecting girls as their bellies swelled up, torturing them until they popped like two macabre confetti cannons. Displaying wondrous dexterity, the remaining girl's fingers easily repositioned to slip off the condoms of both the recently departed, smoothly yanking them free and holding them up for the cameras' appraisal. Tossing her head back, she then upended them over her body, opening her mouth as she drizzled most of one straight down into her throat.

Recognition hit Aja like a blow to the stomach, stopping her a few feet away as she stared. For a moment, she didn't trust her own eyes to tell her the truth, not when it seemed so perfect, so unbelievable. Yet, it was her.

It was the redhead. 

Finishing her meal, the woman tossed away both used condoms, the wet latex splatting to the ground as she began to lick her fingers clean. A satisfied sigh reached Aja's ears, the redhead bending in a stretch that displayed both holes toward her. Between porcelain pale thighs hung a condom even more bloated than Aja's own, slightly stretching the tiny cock it was connected to with the sheer weight of seed it contained. 

Popping back upright, the redhead turned about, smirking over her shoulder as her glinting green eyes found Aja at once.

"I was wondering if you'd make it," she said. Saliva-wet fingers ran back through her ginger hair, ruffling the short feathered style that she wore it in. Her freckled face was smeared with blood and cum, chest and body no better off. From her puffy nipples sprayed small fine streams of milk, pert breasts hanging voluptuously from her chest. Her perfect little cock was overshadowed by the massive gore-spattered condom it had filled, a basketball sized teardrop of pure white cum bouncing thickly against her creamy thighs. 

"I was hoping you would," Aja admitted. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected to last so long, to dodge each potentially fatal orgasm that might've been her end. Yet for some reason she'd always held the expectation that the redhead would make it here, to survive until the final few. Ever since she'd laid eyes on her, she had known.

An oddly endearing smile spread on the redhead's lips, blood-reddened mouth pursing ruefully at the praise. Even covered in all the mess, even looking like every gorgeous bad girl Aja had lusted after as a teen, somehow the woman managed to look like nothing less than a freckled goddess. Some deeper characteristic of her allure was still pristine, untouched by the depravity and gore that surrounded her... or perhaps amplified by it, brought out by virtue of contrast. Like white upon black. 

"Funny that it came down to a final two, huh?" The girl started to step towards Aja, perfect red-painted feet gracefully avoiding the corpses all around. Aja approached her in return, feeling awkward by comparison. 

"It's beyond unlikely," Aja breathed, her nipples stiffening as the girl came within a few feet. "Someone probably won a big payout on the betting forums."

Her giggle was melodic, pure girlish delight. Finding herself smiling, Aja wondered what to do next. How to cap off this beautiful party, as well as both their own lives?

Of course, the redhead already had a plan.

"Hey... you wanna taste?" One hand came up her body, smearing blood and semen across her skin as she stroked upward and cupped her own breast, lightly squeezing it. The slight spray of milk intensified, flowing thickly. "I promise you'll like it. I always do." She winked, pushing her breast upward before lowering her face, catching the nipple in her mouth. It was barely possible, but she caught her nipple in her mouth, eyelids flickering down as she made an appreciative noise. Sucking deeply, she took a few long pulls before letting go, breast bouncing as it came back down to its natural position. Opening her mouth, she extended her tongue to show the white sheen of sweet milk that coated it, dripping down and off the pointed tip.

Aja didn't bother to answer with words. Closing the distance between them she knelt and pressed herself against the redhead's messy body, mouth enveloping one nipple entirely while that perfect puny cock pushed up between her brown breasts. Drinking deep, Aja's eyes narrowed in pleasure at the taste and sexual thrill of breastfeeding from her bloodstained goddess, remembering the two girls that had nursed in much the same way. 

Long fingers slid into Aja's hair as the redhead breathed a soft sound of pleasure, holding her face there against her breast. Her slender hips thrust slowly, condom slapping lightly against Aja's belly as the little cock nestled into her cleavage moved ever so minutely back and forth. 

"That's it... drink it all. No one left to save it for. Not even me. Not eveaaHhhhh... oh _god_..." Body twitching, the redhead's breath hitched as she brought a hand to her mouth, biting down on one knuckle as she started to cum. "Don't stop. Don't stop love, not yet... not until you hear it." 

Aja felt it then, that little twitch, the climax that was the trigger for death. Between her breasts the redhead's cock shot its first rope, beginning a slow deluge of seed that pumped unceasingly through her short shaft. Almost as large as Erin's, the condom hanging against Aja's body once more began to grow, a thrill filling both women as they waited to see who would lose the coin toss. Neither moved from their position, still nursing and thrusting, held together by pure anticipation.

_POP_

The sound was as clear and loud as a pair of clapping hands. With her mouth so tightly latched to the woman's freckled breast Aja couldn't help but be aware of from where it had came. She'd felt the shockwave, the slight shudder of flesh as the sound transmitted through the woman with which she had grown so quickly infatuated. 

"Lucky me," the redhead breathed. Letting go of Aja's head, she pushed the woman gently away, smiling with lips and limbs trembling in excitement. Still kneeling, Aja looked up at her, watching as her smooth pale stomach slowly began to swell. 

"I want you to wait," she said to Aja. Her hands moved slowly, one gripping her breast, the other stroking her still cumming cock. "Don't cum yet, love. Get as close as you can... but I want you to wait. Wait until you're covered in me." Her breath was heavy now, ragged and uneven. Green eyes bored into Aja with all the weight of a dying wish, of a mistress's decree.

Nodding mutely, Aja stared at that growing belly, the swell perfectly level with her face as she continued to kneel, to worship this mortal goddess. 

Lifting her head in a pained, passionate cry, the woman started to tug both nipples harshly, abusing her flawless breasts as she bloated to ridiculous size. Within her slender body the growing Popper seemed even huger than normal, distending her stomach so that it started to tear in several places. 

With only a few moments left, something desperately urgent suddenly occurred to Aja, the worst possible time to remember.

"Please," she cried, reaching out towards the swollen redhead. "What's your name?" 

Panting in pleasure, the redhead looked down at Aja. A knowing expression came over her freckled features, eyes glimmering with sweet love as she spoke her final words.

"No names, love. Not now. I'm just a painslut... your own personal snuff show." Lifting milk-wetted fingers to her lips, she blew a kiss, cock cumming its last. "I hope I help your pop feel just as sweet as mine."

She burst in an explosion of gore, the final expansion of the Popper pushing out sharply at her entire midsection. Her narrow waist made it messier than any other snuffing seen that night, so much of the flesh around her middle pulled apart and flung away that her top half was separated entirely, flying a few feet away to land in a crumpled pile upon a brocade sofa. Loops of intestine and torn chunks of other organs flung in all directions, much of the mess splattering thickly across Aja's body. Warm meat steamed hot as it slid pleasurably across her breasts and cock, all the more enjoyable for knowing whose body it belonged too.

Aja squeezed her cock in both hands, utterly still. Her back twitched, stabs of pleasure threatening to set off another orgasm, the last climax of the night. It was so hard to resist, so hard not to give in to that soft, warm pleasure moving along her skin. The redhead's last caress. Her mind was filled with the perfect sight of freckled breasts, a smirking face, that pumping little cock. She could still feel its warmth between her breasts, some portion of intestine mimicking its shape as it slithered down her cleavage. 

Only when she was utterly sure of her control did Aja finally allow herself to stand. Weak legs almost buckled beneath her but she forced herself to stay upright, half-stumbling over to the collapsed lower half of the redhead's body. The condom was still hanging off her cock, bloody ruin all that was left above the waistline. Aja pinched the tip firmly closed after pulling off the package of latex-wrapped cum, marveling at the weight of so much thick seed contained within.

Holding the condom out of her way, she then knelt, bending low. Pushing her face down between the redhead's limp legs she licked at the pink, perfect little cockhead, taking a taste for herself of what her goddess's cum was like. The same as any other load, of course. To her, it was ambrosia. Enveloping the entire tiny shaft within her mouth, Aja lavished it with as much skillful attention as she had to give, tongue swirling over the corpse's cock until it was spotlessly clean.

Standing once more, she swallowed, walking unhurriedly back towards the bloody bed. There was no reason to rush, now. No looming time limit. All the cameras were on her, for there was no one else who could possibly end the party but Aja. In homes all across the world, men, women, and everyone in between waited breathlessly, watching to see what she would do.

Holding the green condom in her left hand, Aja knelt down beside the cooling corpse of Erin. A smile played over lips as she touched the dead woman's face, stroking briefly. Then she reached down, pushing her hand into the crater of her friend's midsection and pulling out the condom she had stored within. 

She compared the two loads that she held in her hands, holding them up side by side with the purple balloon of seed that still hung heavy from her own dick. Both green and blue were filled far beyond her own volume, almost putting her to shame with their respective amounts. Yet when it came to comparing one to the other, Aja could not decide. To her eyes, they seemed the same. Perfectly equal.

Lifting her left hand to her mouth, Aja closed her eyes as she slowly drank down the entire contents of the green condom, focused utterly upon the flavor of the thick cum pouring across her tongue. Her throat worked in needy swallows, desperation to get more of the flavor into her mouth making her spill some of it across her lips, promptly licked up by her darting tongue. As she finished it off she reflected that she felt almost... sloshy. Liquid moved within her stomach, so much that it almost felt as if she were about to pop prematurely. 

It wasn't time for that yet, though.

Cradling the blue condom tightly between her breasts, Aja strode once more across the opulent room. Around her dead women lounged on chairs fit for royalty, blood and cum making spreading stains in countless ornate carpets. Some corpses piled in groups, others laying alone. All had gone to their fate with utter joy, proud and pleasured by the opportunity to pop, to burst apart and die for everyone to see.

Finding a comfortable looking daybed well positioned beneath one of the cameras, Aja slid onto it, sighing contentedly as she settled in for her finale. Lifting up her legs up she propped her thighs against the singular arm of the half-couch, half bed, elevating her hips up above her head. Her condom flopped at the tip of her soft brown cock, hanging down over her belly. 

Taking one hand, she slowly began to stroke her soft shaft, building up her pleasure in a few careful caresses. With the other she kept hold of the blue condom, reaching down between her legs and pushing it into her slit. It squished without breaking, deforming to fit inside her as it flowed down deep to touch her womb. Still warm, as she'd hoped. 

Breathing rapidly now, Aja got ready, placing two manicured nails just slightly apart at the place where the blue latex bulged from her overfilled pussy. Stroking herself with reckless abandon, she let out every slutty noise she'd ever held in over her entire life, gasping and moaning, crying out as she felt that sweet, fatal bliss begin to build.

Twisting her fingertips, her nails caught and snagged against the latex, the circular movement stretching a small section of the latex past its tensile strength. It ripped, popping the entire bulging condom in a sudden wash of amazingly hot cum, wet sticky semen clinging to every inch of Aja's insides. Erin's seed, filling her up from womb to clit. It infused her with joy to feel it, wishing she could have done this when she'd rode her lover's cock.

All sounds from Aja's throat choked off as climax hit her. Eyes wide, back arched, she found herself grinning in reckless desire as the first shot of seed pumped through her cock. Bloating against her belly, her condom jiggled with every additional influx, the pain in her balls acutely agonizing as they were forced to supply for a fifth, final orgasm.

_POP_

In a sudden rush her belly began to swell, pushing back against the filling condom as Aja experienced at long last what she had come here to feel. Within her the little orb grew, pushing to fill her belly in a sensation far beyond anything that a condom full of cum could cause. A small wet tearing feeling as her stomach gave way, a sign of deep and troubling mutilation within her. Grinning, Aja only came harder, reaching past her balls to madly finger her cum-stuffed slit. 

The rounding of her middle became truly noticeable a few short seconds after, rapidly bulging outward before her eyes. Within it felt even better than she could have wished, washes of sparkling agony lancing through muscles and connective tissue as they were stretched, strained. Notes of pain as sharp as broken violin strings, signaling that things had begun to tear. All of it throbbed to the beat of her heart, a countdown her her blissful oblivion. 

Curling up as much as she could, Aja used her last moments of life to slip off her own condom, letting the loaded latex roll off her bulging stomach and fall down upon her brown, heaving chest. The purple wrapper disgorged its contents in thick gouts across her tits, glazing her breasts and cleavage in a thick coating of sticky cum. The smell of her own seed mixed with the flavor of the redhead's still in her mouth, the feeling of Erin's filling up her slit. 

Feeling like the biggest slut that she could have ever hoped to be, Aja tossed her head back and moaned in masochistic ecstasy as she burst into sticky pieces. The agonizing pressure that had built up within her suddenly increased a hundred fold, then released in an instant, spewing her insides up into the air. Still lying upon the sofa, she watched herself splatter across the ceiling, pieces of her falling back down to land wetly upon cushions, upon corpses, upon carpet. 

The sweet sensation of release made her smile, utterly relaxed as she listened to her heartbeat fade. Cum oozed from her naked cock, dribbling into the gaping hole in her body as if trying to fill it anew. Heat suffused her, pain so far surpassing the threshold of her body's ability to register that all she felt was the warmth. Yes, this was what she had come here for. This bliss, seen so many times through the filter of a camera's lens, a computer's screen. Now she felt it for herself.

Turning her head slightly, Aja looked up towards one of those digital eyes, meeting the gaze of millions as she smiled. With trembling fingers she made a peace sign, other hand caught up in mindlessly playing with her own cum-coated breasts. Soaked inside and out with the seed of herself and others, her belly burst apart and body festooned with the entrails of snuffed lovers, she seemed to those watching to be symbol of all a Pop Party was. Utterly depraved, masochistic to the end, and unashamed through every moment of it all.

"Hope you came along with me," she whispered, meaning in the deepest parts of her stuttering heart. "See you next year."

Lightheadedness overtook her, and Aja's last thoughts dwindled down a dark hole that had no bottom.

_That's definitely going to make it onto the highlight reel..._


End file.
